ALL I WANTED WAS SOME MILK!
by Akari.Wolf.Princess
Summary: Have you ever went into a store to get just one thing, yet came out with something totally different and not what you came for. Yeah that happened to me but Damn worst, I mean for the love of all things holy ALL I WANTED WAS SOME MILK! Im not sure why it was deleted
1. All I wanted was some Milk!

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto!

Yeah it was deleted because my title wasn't G rated so here it is again!

* * *

Ch.1 All I wanted was some Damn Milk!

"Stop it"

"I'm just asking."

"No, you're meddling."

"That's the same thing."

"No, asking is to inquire to invite! Meddling is to be nosy, and intrusive!"

"Just tell me."

"Leave it alone."

"Why?"

"Damnit, just Drop it!"

"Fine…"

"Thank You!"

"…"

"…"

"So did you date him or not?"

"For the love of …! Gosh Gaara! Why must you be…ARGH!...What is it? Are you jealous or something?"

Ok, ok I bet you women are all like what the fuck is going on right? Well this isn't an easy thing to tell, well it is but it's a rather long story…What? You have time? Well if you insist!

This is a story two unlikely people got mixed up in a web of lie and love…No, that's not any good, hmmm, ah I got it! Ahem!

It all started one morning…fuck! That's not right either! To hell with it! It's fucking 2:30 in the morning!

_"Feed me bitch!" _

_"I know this hoe hears me!"_

_"You, stanky hoe! If you don't get your ass out this bed, I'm going get some damn barbecue sauce and make a Mcrib out of your pathetic twigs you call bones!"_ Terra rolled over ignoring her stomach; she was going to at least sleep for another two flipping hours even if it killed her! Ok not that far but still! She spent all day moving her shit and everyone else she lived with into this new big ass house! She so damn well deserves AT LEAST TWO HOURS!

"OW!" Terra yells grabbing her stomach, shit that hurt it felt like something freaking bite her! Kicking off the cover like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum she stood up abruptly, making her dog's head pop up from her spot on the ground with alert ears.

"Lay down Lulu." Terra grumbles glaring at her soon-to-be uncle's cat, which was drooling all over her mountain of pillows. What? Cats don't drool? Well who'd fucking lied to you because this cat drools like a damn dog! Like you expect dogs to drool but when it comes from a cat its just nasty!

Snatching, her pillows in a quick motion making Simba fly off her bed with an angry yowl. If she had to be miserable so would everything and every_one_ around her, Simba especially. Walking out of her room and down the stair Terra could hear the soft clicks of Lulu's nails as she trailed after her mistress, smiling down at the lab pointer mix Terra scratched Lulu's head as she grab a box of Caption Crunch, you know you love the shit, and pour herself a big helping.

Being careful as to not step on Simba as he weaved through her legs, she opens the fridge to find there was no milk! "Fuck my life…fuck my life, fuck my life." Terra banged her head against the counter with every chant earning a whining disapproval from Lulu, who pawed at her mistress to stop the self abuse.

"Lulu what am I going to do? If my stomach was a mafia war lord I would be sleeping with the fishes soon if I don't _'pay'_ up!" She whined to her dog dramatically falling to the ground. With a heavy sigh, Lulu gave a tug on Terra's rusty orange hair before trotting out the kitchen; following her four legged friend Terra spotted she heading near the front door, stopping to get her leash that was hanging on the near by wall.

"You, really want me to go out at 3 in the morning, and by me some milk?" Lulu gave a soft woof and wagged her tail. "Bitch you crazy." Lulu glared at her before taking some of her mistress clothes in her mouth tugging her near the door, then got Terra's boots and placed them at her feet. "Fine you win! I'll go out into the dark abandon streets of this unknown Japanese neighbor hood and mostly get raped and sold into being a sex slave never to see you or Simba again." Lulu just gave her owner a fucked up look.

"You wound me Lulu, you really hurt me!"

Terra made sure to grab the map of neighbor that had all the streets and blocks written in sub that Google so kindly like printed out for her. Terra hooks Lulu to her leash and walked out the house then the main gate before taking a left down the road. Terra didn't like the Japanese neighborhood they were really creepy at night with all the ally ways, why couldn't they just build their homes like the Americans did; open front lawns and side walks where you can see everything, but Nuuuu they have to have concrete walls around their house where you can't see if someone wait to jump out and rape you!

After about 30 minutes for sheer horror of walking around in what felt like circles Terra finally found the store…to be closed. "Fuck a bitch!" She yells earning a rube look from Lulu. "Fuck it and my stomach too I'm going home. Come Lulu." She tugs on the dogs leash but the mix pooch wouldn't move, her eyes trained on a certain shadowy corner.

If Terra squint her eyes hard enough, she could make a figure in the shadows but nothing no more, opening her mouth the tell her 'visitor' to fuck off, Lulu bump into her pushing her away from the street lamps glow. Now Terra was a lot of thing but stupid wasn't one of them, she filmy believed in animal instincts, if all animals suddenly disappeared out of town, you don't question where, you pack your shit and leave. So when Lulu started to lower her head giving a warning woof Terra didn't waste time in taking her pups advice.

Once Lulu deems it safe to turn their back she and her beloved pooch was high tailing home and the timing could be more prefect Lulu tuned her back and walked off though keeping her ears alert, scared out of her wits Terra scoops up her large dog the best she could and ran for the hills. Making it home in 10 minutes flat, she took of Lulu leash, throwing off her shoes and shot up the stairs up to her room. Lulu racing past her to get to their window looking out into the alleyway; she stayed there for about 5 minutes before hopping into the bed with her owner.

Feeling Lulu's weight on her back Terra felt safe and over exhausted, her eyes fluttered close when Simba claimed the top of her pillow his resting rest, finally she could get some rest.

"WAKE UP!" Terra screamed and sung her fits as she jumps out of bed ready to disembowel whoever had awoken her from her 5 second slumber. "Hahaha…you should…see your face!"

Her younger brother laughed holding his stomach kneeling on the floor. "Damnit Ty! You asshole, why did you wake me up, at 5 in the morning?"

Standing at his full height Terra looked up at him, yes up the fucker was almost three heads taller and catch this, he was only 15, with an icy glare. "Sorry sis, but your 7 hours off, its 10 minutes to 1." He gave her his award winning smile. Rolling her eyes, Terra stared after her young brother, _when did he get so tall?_ She wonders. Her brother was by no matter average looking, no the boy was a ladies man; standing at 6 foot with broad shoulder, with pale tan skin, a lean body, shaggy black hair and a killer smile supported with hazel eyes, he was a walking sex machine to other females.

Tall or not she told him fair and square, that if he brings home a baby he and the slut going to wish that they never met Terra. Whining she looked at herself in the mirror, she was nothing like her brother, standing at 5'7 with her mocha skin tone, autumn hair color and emerald eyes; she was nothing special her body was lean until you got to her hips, thighs, and ass, then she was lean again form her knees down, her hair was down to her lower back where she had two side bangs that about her small chest. Turing from the mirror Terra quickly change into a pair of skinny jean with her knee high converse, bite me the shoe are fucking kick ass, and a tight shirt that says "Amazingly enough I don't give a shit." After doing her morning routine Terra skipped down the stair to met her favorite midget in the world! Standing at 5'2 at the age of 23 with mocha skin, dark honey hair and brown eyes was her Aunt Jamie! Ah she loved that little midget.

"Damnit you fucks, what have I told you about putting things on the top selves." She barked straining on her tip toe to reach the cereal.

"Ha-ha where is your stepstool at?" Terra teased as she reaches effortless for the cereal.

"Shut up giraffe!" She hisses.

"Hey, 'em fightin word! You best be careful _lil_ miss." Terra smirks.

"I'm NOT little I'm fucking fun size, like your tiny tities!" Her aunt booms snatching the cereal.

"Ha, who would what to have your orangutan tities?" Terra smirked sitting down as she watched her aunt pour the cereal and then go for the milk.

"Shit no milk!" She mutters as her fiancés walks in. Standing at 5'4 with tan golden skin and shaggy brown hair and eyes was the 24 year old Brian.

"Good morning babe." He kissed her holding her from behind.

"Aww midget love!" Terra cried. "I can't wait for your midget babies!"

"My babies aren't going to be midgets!" Jamie stomp her foot. "Now go get some milk as punishment."

"What, why can't Ty do it!" Terra whined.

"He left to go check you his new school, like at good boy when someone I know slept in!" Throwing yen at her, her aunt laughed when a coin hit her in the ear.

"Gosh you're abusive! Brain run save yourself before it to late!" She jokes to her soon-to-be uncle, who just chuckled while petting Simba.

Walking out the main gate it didn't take Terra long found the same market from last night; it was like a mini Japanese Wal-Mart. Heading straight for the food product aisle, a feeling of being watched shot up her spine, casually she acted as if she was interested in the boxes of pop-tarts to see if she can catch a glimpse of who was watching her. There weren't many people around but one did stick out to her.

From where she stood the man looked about her height, maybe an inch or two taller, he was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark maroon shirt and black baggy jean with silver chains hanging off his jeans; she couldn't see his face but his hair was a odd crimson color, making a mental note to keep an eye on him Terra turned and moved on to find the milk.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

Banana phone

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring

Banana phone

I've got this feeling, so appealing,

for us to get together and sing. Sing!

Terra laugh at her favorite ring tone, gosh that song never gets old, seeing that it was her aunt she answered. "Jell-O?" She answered in a preppy English voice. She nodded along to whatever her aunt was saying about the new house not really listening to her as she found the aisle for the milk. "Yeah, so the house make creaking noise just means it settling, you have Lulu near, if she starts barking at nothing or random thing get the hell out of the house and call a exorcist, or if her stays a the front or back door sniffing under the door have a butcher knife with at all time, that's what I do," Terra shrugged pulling open the glass door to get the milk when a reflection caught her eye. It was the same dude as before but this time he was closer and looking at her, she couldn't see his eyes but he had on mascara? While supporting a weird symbol on the left of his forehead, at this distance she really couldn't make it out.

"Hey, let me hit you up later, when I'm on my way home, kay?" Terra didn't wait for answer, she hung up and grabbed two gallons of milk and let the door swing close; eyeing his reflection one more time as she left the frozen food section of the store, Terra tried to tell herself that she was being paranoid and to clam down but as she turns on a random aisle in the clothes department to find him cross the on another aisle close to hers, Terra began to freak and get a little pissed off.

"Calm down Terra, it has to be a coincidence." Again, Terra went down two random aisles to see if he would follow, and sure enough he wasn't far behind; now she defiantly knew he was following her and she was pissed! Deciding she better turn and confront him while she was in a store with a lot of people then try to ignore him and have him rape her on her way home.

On the count of three, she told her self.

1…

2…

3…

Terra whipped around preparing to shout, when her stomach dropped, and her word got caught in her throat. What made her stop wasn't the fact that this man was close enough to grab her, nor was it his fierce looking face, that seem to scowl at her while supporting snake bites, an eyebrow ring and many ear piercings, no it was his eyes, a wonderful hazel blue and when he spoke sadly it only made her fall deeper into her stupor.

"Are you listening?" His hoarse voice made her want to melt into a puddle of goo.

"No." She whispered simply. This made him smirk. Terra finally snapped out of her daze when she felt his hand on hers, taking on of the jugs of milk from her in his right hand while his left arm went around her waist. "What are y-

"Go along with it." He cuts her off quietly.

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara," That sounds familiar. "My favorite foods are slated tongues, gizzards my least favorite are yōkan and marron glacé. Black and any shade of dark red are my preferred colors. I made 19 on January 19. I was born the year of 1991. I-

Terra coved his mouth with her hand. "What the fuck are you going on about?" She hissed quickly, she was beginning to panic.

"You_ are_ going to do me a favor." He stated smoothly beneath her hand while leaning closer to her face. Terra reared back suddenly becoming high aware of their bodies closeness, she could still feel his arm around her waist.

"What makes you thi-

"You don't have a choice," He cuts her off yet again while sliding her hand away from his mouth. "Either you do it or I'll ruin your life before it even starts the same for your family." Glaring Terra opens her mouth to retort but he just spoke over her. "And yes I do have that kind of power." He stated as she felt him slip something on her hand.

Terra looks down to see the most gorgeous ring she even laid eyes on! It was simple yet elegant with three studded amethyst diamonds in between a sliver band that spiraled once around her finger before turning away from the stones.

Frowning she looks up to question the ring when his lips met hers, and then well nothing, Terra's mind was a complete blank; the girl couldn't even remember her name if asked, this had never happened to her before she kissed a few guys in her time but one had never made her mind go a completely blank! It was exhilarating!

"GAARA!" the sudden shout made Terra jerk back and look to her left to see a group, no scratch that a herd, of people walking briskly toward them. "Who is this slut?"

"Slut!" Terra hissed at a blonde woman with four pigtails. "Who are you calling a slut, you ass fuck!" She felt the guy, well Gaara, look at her when she said this but she didn't give a fuck who was this bitch calling her out!

"Temari, meet my wife, wife Temari my sister." Gaara mutter tiredly.

.

.

.

_Wife?_

"Wife?" the blond named, Temari voice Terra's question. "Wife! Gaara, what about Matsuri!" Temari yells pointing a petit burette girl with big brown almond shape eyes. She was pretty, dressed in the top designer clothes, well now that she looks at them all they all were dressed to impress.

"So, what about her?" He grumbled, Terra could tell he was getting mad.

"What about her? You are _arranged to marry_ her!" Terra stopped breathing.

Arranged.

To.

Marry?

Slamming her hand over her mouth Terra couldn't help the sharp gasp that left her; damn this shit is crazy it was like a fucking soap opera! Terra swiftly felt all eye were retuned to her.

"Mom's ring?" Terra saw Temari eyeing her hand that was at her mouth. Oh shit.

"YOU GAIVE HER MOTHER'S RING!" Temari snatched Terra's hand.

"The reason are my own, now fuck off before I get pissed!" Gaara growled taking Terra's hand back.

"Gaara." A man steps out from the crowd he was tall very broad shouldered with brown hair.

"Fuck off Kankuro." Gaara the jerks her around and walks out of ear shot from the herd.

"What about father!" the guy Kankuro shouted after the two.

"Fuck the bastard!" Gaara barked back. He then reached into her butt pocket grabbing her phone.

"Hey!" She squealed pushing him away. Ignoring her he pulled out his phone, putting her number into his before tossing hers back to her.

"Go home, I'll call you later." He jerks her around giving her a small push.

"Look I don't know who the fuck-

Gaara grabs her roughly then shoves her forward barking "Go Home!"

Stumbling into a rack of clothing Terra looks back at him terrified, but it was the look on his face that really scared her, he looked murderous ready to kill her if she even thought about saying no. Shaking she turned and walked out of the store before bursting into a sprint once the automatic door closed behind her.

Terra, ripped around the corner at full speed and gracefully, note the sarcasm, tripped over her own foot landing harshly on the ground cutting open her knee on a rock. Hissing she rolled over on to her back grabbing her knee as a near by near runs over to her asking if she was already and needed any help but all Terra could focus on was the newspaper sticking out of the woman's bag.

Sabaku Wins Election

"Um excuse me what is his name?" Terra asked numbly pointing to a picture that looks like an older person of that dude name Kankuro.

"Oh that's Prime Minister Yondaime." She smiles. "He won again I see."

Terra felt her stomach drop yesterday Brian was flipping through the Television to see if all the channels were up, that where she hear that last name from! Holy shit Gaara was the Prime Minister's son! Getting up she thank the woman walking off not waiting for a answer.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

How did this all happen? Why did it happen to her? How does one go into a store and come out married or in a pretend marriage? HOW! Someone please tell her because this shit wasn't fucking funny!

Terra stomps on the ground in anger forgetting about her knee. "FUCK!" She screams pulling her leg to her chest. "All I wanted was some Damn Milk!"

* * *

Sorry if this was mess all i did was recopy form word!


	2. School's Drama

Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star to own Naruto, with all my heart!...No? well fine!

Sorry that i haven't been updating i loosing ideas...ook well im not loosing ideas it just i keep making up more and more stories and its hard to focus on my already two stories i do have but no worries i will finish them! well then on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 2 School's Drama

Terra all but bursts into her house scaring the living shit out of her Aunt. "Damn girl what happen to you?" Jamie asked walking into the foyer eyeing Terra's bleeding knee and disheveled appearance.

"Wrong….turn…fell going up…the stairs." Terra pants as she lied through her teeth, trying to fix her hair and calm down but she couldn't she was faked married to a mad man!

"Only you can fall going _up_ some steps." Her aunt laughs walking over to Terra and grabs her hand that was tangled into her autumn orange hair, as she lets get her hand free Jamie notices the ring. "Hold the phone; where in the hell did you get a sexy ring like that!"

"What are you talking about girl, tsh you know I got that at…Wal-Mart." Terra swallowed hard as her aunt eye the ring shaking her head.

"Granted Wal-Mart does have nice rings but this looks real, I mean it look like my engagement ring…I mean look at that bitch shine!" Her Aunt twists and turns Terra's hand making the ring glitters and sparkle.

"I'm uh bleeding all over the floor, can I go?" Terra mutters trying to pull her hand free.

"Hm, yeah and make sure to mop that up cause I ain't touchin that haha." Her Aunt walked off back into the kitchen just as Terra's phone went off. The word 'Gaara' lit up her front screen as she just held her phone staring at the word. _Should I answer? Maybe he just wants to say he was kidding and sorry? _Terra shook the silly thought out of her head. No she wasn't going to answer better yet she was going to do more then not answer. Turning over her phone she quickly ripped the battery out of the back and shoved it in her pocket. There now if he tried to call it would go to voice mail and for extra measures she would leave her phone at home when she goes to school in the morning.

After she mopped up her blood stains off the floor, Terra dragged herself to her room and glared at her uniform. Since she moved to Japan her school records got all fucked up and some dumb shit with no life thought it would be 'good for her to do her senior year all over again'; that 'it would help her adjust to the new life style'. New lifestyle her ass! She was fine where she was but nooo she had to go back to high school what a rip off! And don't forget Cram School and after studies that happen in Japan.

"Fuck my life!" She groans as she fall face first on her pillow, wishing that her mattress will just swallow her up and devour her pathetic excuse of life. "Beep!" sighing into the pillow she gave a soft smile as her computer informed her that he got a message on Skype. Rolling over and hopping out of bed she plots down in her comfy chair as she reads her message.

TeamElric-3:30:56pm- Ahhhh show me now! :o

Smiling Terra rolled her eyes and typed back quickly.

EarthQueen64-3:31:20pm- Geez, no hello or hey how r u gosh! :'(

TeamElric-3:31:21pm- SHOW ME NOW ROAR! :0

EarthQueen64-3:32:34pm- Lol ok, ok, geez so pushy gave me a sec.

Terra laughed as she gets up and puts on her uniform and video requested her friend.

"Ta-dah!" She struck a silly pose as the video cleared and focused.

"Ahhhhhhh, your sooo cute!" Blonde curls bounce as Katy clapped happily in her chair in front of her laptop. "Aww it's not fair why do you get to wear uniforms and I don't!" She pouted crossing her arms.

Katy was Terra's best friend back in the states; Katy was the same height as Terra, blond with icy blue eyes, always so bubbly and sweet, the word 'No' wasn't anywhere in her vocabulary she was too sweet for her own good and people mostly took advantage of that. The two were opposites of the other yet they were thick as thieves; the separation nearly broke Katy's heart the poor girl cried for three days after being told Terra was moving then again on the day of the move. So Terra promised Katy that they would talk everyday over Skype and she would tell her everything like they always done, Katy was beyond overjoyed she to promised to help Terra the best she could since Katy was Otaku for everything Japan, if it was anime, clothes, language you name it Katy new it.

"Okay Katy I think you're the only person in the world that rather wear a uniform then their regular clothes." Terra shifted in her clothes. The colors were ugly a coco brown and white with a yellow bow in front of her chest. The shirt was short only stopping at her mid thigh, it was white with a brown ban around the bottom the vest was brown and her shirt underneath was white as well then the big ugly bow.

"So what if I am sew me I like uniform plus I don't have to wash as much if I did have a uniform." Katy stuck out her tongue before continuing. "Though the colors are a little whack but you do look cute Terra, remember it's the person what make the outfit not the other way around."

Terra nodded. "Yeah I know, I know but still…I just hope the gym uniform aren't like the one in those anime show you be watching. My ass will eat those panties looking shorts." Katy burst out in laughter nodding her head.

"Yeah that or the shorts will squeeze your butt making look like you're about to pop out of them…or …or both!" Katy was laughing hard now he face was turning red. "Dang, you have a huge booty; maybe that booty will get you a Fan Club!" She squeals. "Can you image all the guys giving you chocolates or confessing their deep love for you?"

"You've been watching way too much anime." Terra deadpanned. "I don't want a Fan Club, if their anything like, what they are in anime that means any guy that wants to date me will get jumped and threaten, I would like a boyfriend thank you.

"Anyways what does one do to get a fan club?"

"Well anything can get you a fan club either by acting extremely cute, shy or being extremely sexy."

"Well that's good; I'm neither of those things, meaning no fan club for me." And that's true Terra wasn't sexy or cute she was shy but not by much.

"Tsh that's a lie Terra and you know it," Katy glared at her screen. "You are extremely shy Terra, if anyone doesn't piss you off you would early died of a heart attack in a crowd of new people." Katy smirked. "You will have a fan club by the second day."

"Oh so what makes you so sure?" Terra crossed her arms.

"Well considering you are from American, you have a southern accent, darken caramel skin pretty green eyes, autumn color hair and are shy beyond life itself, also when you're angry and embarrassed your accent picks up greatly and you stutter." Katy smiled before blinking. "I'm sorry to inform you but you also been diagnosed as a Mary Sue just now haha."

"I am not like that I don't have an accent and I don't stutter!"

"To them you will have an accent and yes you do only when you're beyond mad though." Katy looked behind her and sighed. "Well I have to go to bed now it's so late!" She whined. "Tell me how your first day went and if there's any hot guys." She winks before signing off.

Terra bit her lip as she thought back to the guy she met in the store, her fake husband, she wanted to tell Katy but she just wasn't sure plus she didn't want to get her involve incase he was serious about rune her family's name or some shit like that.

"Yo Terra come eat!" Her brother yelled from down stairs, looking over at her clock she blinked. Wow it was already 7 dang her and Katy was talking for four hours? It only felt like one.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute!" She yells back. Terra pulled the ring off her finger and placed it on her desk before changing back into her clothes, running down stairs. She just hoped tomorrow wasn't crazy like today was.

* * *

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt." Ty whined as he dragged his feet. He was dressed in the traditional middle school uniform, black slacks and jacket with a white under shirt. He had his jacket thrown over his shoulder while his white shirt was un-tucked and the second button left open; his shaggy black hair covered his left eye leaving his right open in a glare his green hazel eye seemed to glow in the early morning sun.

Terra glared at him and sigh cursing him for his good looks, _well we all know he's going to have a fan club_. "We're almost there you see that turn up there?" She pointed to a left turn across a bridge. "That leads to your school and I keep straight for another mile or two, so it's not that far so stop whining." She grumbled lightly while pulling her skirt down in the back, the grey petticoat kept scratching the bottom of her ass, her grey thigh high sock was cutting the circulation off in her legs, the only thing that felt comfortable where her grey and purple converse shoes, she wasn't about to wear those ugly mary jane shoes hell no that were she draw the line.

"You're going to get into trouble wearing converse." Ty spoke finally standing up to his full height. "Plus they don't even match." He snickered.

"It's not about beauty but about comfort-bility." She spoke proudly as she walked faster. Ty just rolled his eyes and took wider strides to catch up. He smiles at his sister, she was near his shoulder in height yet she was older, must people thought he was older, sometime he wished his was, Terra was a semi-loner, she liked being lone only have two best friends and she was ok with it, but deep down he knew she wanted to be around other people, she just didn't know how to overcome her shyness, she would near have a heart attack if she was left alone in a crowd of unfamiliar people, Terra would just sit and look around or down at her feet rather than go and meet people.

Stopping he looked at his sister one more time, she was struggling with her skirt though it looked more like she was digging in her ass, he laughed loudly grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oomph!" The wind was knocked clear out her lungs as her brother massive arms squeezed her. "Ty?"

"Promise me you will meet two people today, and eat with someone at lunch?" He spoke into her ear. "I don't want you to be alone." He felt her relax into his arms and pat his back with her finger tips.

"I'm not alone Ty I have you and Aunt Jamie and brain-

"No!' He cut s her off and pulls her away to look into her eyes. "I mean people outside family you need to meet people and stop living your life in the darkness of your room. I want you to meet two people and I want to know their hobbies, likes and dislikes of things, okay?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "Ok fine."

"Good now I have to go." He smiles but he was no longer looking at her but a group of girls walking towards the brigade. "Later sis loves ya." He ran off then came up to the girls. "Um excuse ladies, how are you today," He gave them his movie star smiles his hazel eyes at work in wooing them. "That nice I was wonder how would you get to…"

His voice trailed off as they move away, Terra smirked, such a ladies' man. Turning to leave she smacked into a hard and very well tone chest, her and the figure both went tumbling down, Terra felt her felt roll and away from the figure as she landing sitting on her knees her head spinning.

Shaking her head clear of the dazing nearness she blinked trying to get the blurriness to clear only for it to stay the same. Reaching up to rub her eyes she felt something cold against her hand.

"Glasses?" She mutters.

"That would be mine." Came a deep groan next to her. Looking over to her left, Terra blinked a blurry figure with long grey hair and what seemed like black eyes? "Ah, man that hurt."

"Oh my, gosh I'm so sorry!" She squawks as she got up and reached to help him up only to grab a handful of air making her fall over. "Damn, how blind are you?" She groans from her place on the ground.

Chuckling came little over her head as the figure reclaimed their glasses, when her vision cleared she finally saw that the figure was male…a very cute male. He sorta looked a little nerdy with the big circular glasses yet he pulled it off nicely, she could tell he was very tall by the way his legs seem to stretch on forever even though she lay cross his knees.

"I'm pretty damn blind, haha." He shifted his leg sliding her down to lie over his hips as he leaned in lightly. "Yakushi Kabuto." Terra jerked her head back from his closeness and she stared at his dark black eyes, they seem so calculating and a little edge of cunningness, she'll have to be careful around this cute nerd.

"Hmm, I'm assuming that's your name?" She smiles moving away from him and gathering her Kuroshituji messenger bag, before looking down at him.

"You assumed correctly." He smiles getting up and like her brother he was about three and half heads taller than her 5'7 stature. "And I believe you might be, Lacewell Terra, am I correct?"

"I might be a little shocked that you know me already, but I'm defiantly Terra." She eyed this 'Kabuto' character closely; yes she was going to need to keep a very close eye on him.

His grin grow bigger at her words, running his fingers through his long hair pulling it into a low pony tail, grabbing a hair tie from his wrist with his teeth before tying his hair up. "I work in the front office of Sun Ridge High. I handle all of the student body paper work." He explained.

"Oh so you do the filing and gather dirty on the students so you can blackmail one if needed?" She smirks as she walked away from him missing the sly grin he gave her.

"Do I look like that kind of person to you?" He quickly caught up his long legs taking small yet large strides.

"If I say yes, would you be offended?" She suppresses a smile while she continues to face forward not looking at him.

"If you say yes, I would say you are a very observant girl." He spoke looking at her closely.

"Only when I see fit, most times I'm not." She spoke truly as she turns the corner now seeing the gates of the school but the building itself was still blocked by thick trees.

"And this is one of those times?" He asked walking with his hands in his pocket.

"Yes, I can tell you are very cunning, and sneaky you even admitted to blackmailing students when you want something, you also give off the air of being very confident in all your actions—

"I make you nervous." He stated smirking.

"No you don't, again you being so sure of yourself." She glanced up at him then back in front of her.

"Well yeah I'm sure because I'm know I'm right, you heart has been pounding since I took my glasses back from you." He watched her looked up at him in a frowning glaring. "I can tell by the plus in your neck, it's been beating fast since we met." He smirked.

"Oh so you been staring at my neck?" She stopped and raised a brow.

"I've been staring at all of you." He smirked stopping as well.

"Great you're a pervert now to." She rolled her eyes laughing continuing her way back to school.

Kabuto laughed at his and swung his arm around her neck. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." He winks at her.

"Oh the best of friends." She jokes back pushing him away from her.

* * *

Terra's first day at school went awkwardly, like there was a locker for her shoes but not for her book and things, then there was the bow and saying sensei after the teacher's names, oh and the girls here they were huggers, they hugged until there was no air left to be hugged out of. Though even if the day was awkward it went well, they laughed and cooed at her shyness and her mess up but that was ok, well it was ok until lunch and physical education.

"Wait so we eat lunch in the classroom?" Terra whispers the one of the two girls that attached themselves to her. Aya and Cho the Fujioka sisters, they were twins with only two major differences, their hair and eye color. Aya's hair was a light green long and wavy with big blue eyes, while her sister Cho had long light blue soft curls with big green eyes, other than those two things the girls were alike from head to toe.

"Yes, we do." Aya giggles softly. "But there's also a cafeteria, where you can buy food if you didn't pack one, you can eat there too."

"Do you want to eat there Terra-San?" Cho beams at her attaching herself to her arm.

"Uh, yes I like too plus I really didn't bring a lunch." Terra informed when loud screams erupted from the hall. "What in the hell is that?" She frowns.

"That means a senior boy here!" Aya and Cho squeal hugging each other. Terra shook her head laughing when the twins melted into a puddle of goop as she heard the door open while she was packing her stuff to go down stair to eat, when strong pale arms wrapped around her waist and a head lies in her shoulder.

"Ah Terra-Chan how is your first day, so far?" His voice tickled her ear.

"CHAN?" The twins suddenly solidified screeching at the top of their lungs. Aya was the first to break away from her sister. "Terra-San do you know Kabuto–kun!" she yelps yet she shiver when whispering Kabuto's name in a sensual sort of away that made Terra blush.

"Uh we just ran into each other on our way to school." She tried to pull Kabuto away but the boy was stuck to her like glue.

"Haha it was more like crashed into each other." He teased hugging her closer, which causes a lot of the girls that were in the room or peeking into the room to give Terra the red eyed glare.

"Kabuto get off geez you prev!" Terra stomped on his foot, making him jump back with a grin. "What do you want besides making my life a hell?" She hisses as she nudges her head to the fuming Fan girls. He looks at the girls who glares fall away into hearts of love, he winks then turns back to her and shrugs.

"I got bored in class and left." He said like it was something he did often. "Also I wanted to treat you to lunch." He winked at her.

Terra wanted to face palm, great leave it to her to befriend the Hottie with the Fan Club, sighing she smiles. "Only if, Aya and Cho can come along too." She smirks when he see his smiles falter just a bit but he nods and takes her hand, which lead her to take Cho's hand which takes Aya's hand which leads Aya to squeal and faint.

"Don't worry she'll be ok let's go!" Cho chirps dragging her love struck sister along the ground.

Lunch was awkward to say the least; girls glare and boiled in hate while Kabuto tired to play footsie with her, rubbing his foot up her leg to her thigh, she kicked his shin hard blaming it on leg 'spasm', Aya and Cho never noticed anything outside their dream world, as they talked 30 miles a millisecond to Kabuto who wasn't listen but now hold his crotch due to Terra's legs 'Spasms'. Even if lunch was a bit uncomfortable it was nothing compared to P.E. that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Wait, these are the gym shorts?"

"Yup."

"But, they're panties!"

"No, they're gym shorts!"

"No!" Terra held up the tiny spandex short stretching them out as she screeched. "There are not shorts!"

"Just put them on already." Cho sighs, shaking her head. "You will get use to it." Cho and Aya cross their arms glaring at Terra to hurry up.

Sighing Terra quickly changed into the brow and white, 'panties', gym shorts and baggy white shirt, she grumbled when she noticed her small chest just barely shown through the baggy-ness while Cho and Aya chest was fighting to stay in, yet the squealed and jumped her when she came out.

"Ahh I wish my ass looked like that in these shorts!" Aya pouted.

"Yeah, ours look so flat compared to yours." Cho sniffles.

"And her hips, it's not fair." They both chorus.

Terra just blink at them, they were beautiful girls, no scratch that they were gorgeously bewitching, that Terra was green with envy yet the pouted and cried over her hips and ass?

"You guys are weird; I would die to have breasts like those." Terra rolled her eyes as they all went outside.

"Yeah, but lately guys are now into big asses." Cho informs.

"I know!" Aya yips. "Something about, 'More to hold on to' whatever that means." She murmurs scratching her head.

Cho she sighs and pats her sister shoulder. "Do think to hard sis, we're in the sun."

"Oh right, I don't want to faint again." She giggles.

"Uh..."

"We're working on that." Cho smiles which made Terra laugh.

A wolf whistle called out behind Terra, making her groan, as Kabuto came up behind her. "I'm liking, that uniform." He winks at her, he was wearing basketball shorts and well that, Terra had to catch herself and not drool the boy was ripped!

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Terra laughs turning to her right and slamming into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," Terra reached down and yanked the person up.

"YOU!" Shocked Terra looked up into deep chocolate eyes. _Now where have I seen those before?_

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

"Yes, who the fuck else?" The girl screeched.

Terra blinked and pointed behind her to Cho, Aya and Kabuto. "I don't know maybe them." She shrugged.

"No I was talking to the man steal whore!"

"Excuse me!" Terra shouted. "Look I don't know who the fuck you are! But if you want Kabuto you can have him!"

"What huh?" He whimpers.

"I don't want Kabuto and you know it bitch!" the brunette pointed her freshly done nails in Terra face which was the wrong thing to do.

"If you want to be a finger short, you better get you finger out of my face before I break it!" Terra threatens. "And no I don't know who you are talking about, I don't even know you the fuck you are scanda-jealous skank bitch!"

"I'm talking about Gaara!"

"Gaara? Who the fuck is….oh." Terra face went blank for a second as the memories came rushing back, right she was that chick. "Oh you are that Matsuri girl aren't you?"

Matsuri was so red in the face, Terra though she was going to pop, but Cho and Aya butted in. "Wait, wait hold it." They chorused. "Gaara? As is Sabaku, the Prime Minister's youngest son?"

"Yes who the fuck else?" Matsuri growled.

Cho whipped around and jerked her fist in front of Matsuri face, making the tiny girl flinch and duck away. "Don't get smart with me; I will fuck you up quick." Slowly she lowered her fist. "Now what does he have to do with any of this?"

Matsuri eyes Cho for a while before turning to Aya, to talk to her she was the calm one. "Gaara and I were supposed to be wed on his return from his travels then he shows up married to this whore!"

"Ok look here you skinny skank dick suck bitch" Terra walked closer to the tiny girl. "I'm tired of you call me whore, if that word leaves you mouth again, I'll make sure that it will be your fucking last." She spoke low and menacing as she towered over the girl, when she was jerked away by the twins.

"YOU WHORE!" They cried. "Why didn't you tell us you were married and to Gaara."

"You're married?" Kabuto looked at Terra like she just kicked a puppy, he being said puppy. Guilt settled into her belly…wait guilt? I shouldn't feel guilty I'm not married! She was about to call out to him when screams and louder yells were heard.

Turning Terra saw a tall figure with blazing blood color hair walking, no stalking, towards her, and man did he look pissed! Quickly looking for an escape routine she found none, the girls were surrounding her and the twins, they too were screaming with hearts in their eyes.

"Ahhhh he sooo fine!"

"Why, couldn't he marry me?"

"Oh he's so dark and forbidding Ahhhh!"

He stopped in front of the third girls, his eyes were hard and distanced, his stance rigid with his crossed arms making him look big and so very bad. His piercing gleamed in the sun as everything suddenly became quite, everyone wanting to hear what was going to be said but all Terra could her was her drumming heart. His eyes then looked to Aya and Cho, without saying anything the girls knew that he wanted them to let go of Terra.

"We want details." They squeal quietly in her ear before they pushed her into Gaara's arms. He caught her by her hips before sidling his arm around her waist then turning around and walking back they way he came.

Terra stomach turned as she looked up at him but he kept looking ahead, she then looked back at the twins and Kabuto. The twins were waving quickly and wildly smiling like nerd, while Kabuto back was to her, she felt the guilt return and harsher this time she was beginning to really like him, yet all that washed away when he turned around and smirked, she smirked back winking at him as he laughed, her eyes then turned to Matsuri who was glaring cruelly at her.

A red motorcycle with black flames came into view with a helmet on the handles, the back tire was large and wide while the front was thin and stuck out a bit more, Gaara leans down to her ear. "Why the hell, haven't you picked up your phone?" he hisses.

"I've been calling, we had shit to discuss!" He growled yanking the helmet off the handles and placing it on her head roughly. "Get on." He commanded as he swung his leg over the bike looking back at her, she swung her leg over and wrapped her arms around him just as he speed off, without waiting. _Shit I'm in trouble._

* * *

OK so there you have it haha i know someone who's not going to be very happy with Kabuto being in here like he is hehe, tell me what you think!

also here is a pic of Gaara's ride, just red with black flames!

http :/ / www .empirecy clesny. com/ images/ big dog/ 2007-mastiff –rear –right .jpg


	3. Why must men be difficult?

Disclaimer: Ok so Santa still didnt bring my Naruto for x-mas, *sighs*

Ok So i know it a bit short but hey its better then nothing right?

* * *

Ch. 3 Why must men be difficult

The ride was long and agonizing, or maybe that just what it felt like to Terra; knowing she was going to get chewed out, like a naughty child who ate her cookie before dinner. The wind whipped and licked at her bare legs and arms as she held tightly to the boy before her; she was in a state of calm fear, she wasn't as scared but she wasn't totally calm yet either, she could feel his tense muscles through his thin shirt. Sighing she took hold of the fear and pushed it down needing to have a level head when facing him.

The motorcycle gave a heavy tilt to the right, their knees almost scrapping the ground as Gaara swung around the corner, before pulling up to a little diner. _Hmmm never would have pegged him for public, more like in the middle of the woods where no one could hear my screams of murder,_ she mused, as he turns around yanking the helmet off her head. "Ow shit! The fuck, have you ever hear of asking?" she barks at him nursing her ear that was yanked with the helmet.

"Get off!" he growled, ignoring her whines.

"What, no sorry?" She hisses glaring at the crimson head as she crosses her arms.

"I said off!" He snatched up her arm and all but tossing, her off the bike as he swings his leg over pushing her toward the diner.

"Ow! Whoa hey," she yelps before pulling her hand back and pushing him hard in the chest, making him stumble back a bit, glaring the entire time. "Yo, you can't be manhandling me," _Even though it's kinda turn on_. "Like I'm some toy, back the fuck off." She growled.

"Then I suggest you listen to what I say." He scowled.

"Look if you want this to work" she pointed from him to herself. "You can't be treating me like shit." She squared her shoulders and held her head high. "So I'm not moving until you say sorry, for manhandling me."

Gaara looked her up and down before turning on his heels and walked into the diner, without a word or even a glance over the shoulder. _That fucker…_

Huffing she stood her ground and leaned against the bike, there was no way he was getting his way and having her follow like a lost puppy dog. Pouting she looked at the clock from inside the diner through the window; 10 minutes passed and the fucker hadn't even spared a peep over his shoulder at her, and it was pissing her off! It was hot like fuck out here; then these weird group guys keep eyeballing her, like she was prime rib or something.

She sighs.

Shifting on the bike, her little panty like gym shorts was really riding up her ass, while the bike metal was burning her legs. from baking in the sun. You could have bet your bottom dollar that Terra was going to sit her happy little, or rather big, ass right there on that bike until he brought his pale ass out here and apologized; that was until the group of men came closer than 5 feet smirking at her, was when she jumped up and high tailed it inside and over to the fucker's booth.

* * *

Without looking up from his plate of food, he slid a glass of water over to her as he ate his burger. Grabbing the water she chugged the water, not knowing how thirsty she really was; wiping her lips free from of water she looked up at him not speaking, if he wanted to be a stick in the mud, well she could too. They booth sat there, as he ate and she watched him until, her own belly growled at the smell and sight of food; looking at him ignoring her, she reached over and stole three fries, which finally earned her a look. Smirking, she slowly bit into the fires her eyes never leaving him, _oh yeah I went there.._.

"Why haven't you picked up your phone?" He finally spoke.

"Whoa its talks!" she mocked a gasps. "What else can you do?"

He overlooked her comment and repeated himself, which she simple answers by saying. "It broke."

"Bull shit and you know it." He glared at her his piercing shinning in the sun light. She shrugged and grabbed another fry munching on it as she stared him down, much to his annoyance. "You know I can ru-

"Yeah, yeah you can ruin my life, big whoopee, but for someone who _asked_ me to be their _wife _you're such the_ loving _husband!" She glared back at him. "But you have done nothing but, be a asshole! Not once have you been, I don't know _nice!_"

"And if I was nice would you have, listened?" He asked sitting back crossing his arms. "No, you wouldn't, just brush me off as a crazy fucker, right?"

"Ok…you got a point, but that's not the point I'M making! I'm saying that now, that we are here face to face, would it be so damn hard to be nice? Hell, talk to me like I'm a fucking person!" She glared snatching another fry, only for Gaara to grab her hand stopping her from eating it.

"Stop touching my food…"

"Sorry sweet cheek but we're married, we share everything." She smirked yanking her hand back, biting into the fry evilly, before sighing at his never ending glare. "Ok look, I took the battery out of my phone so I could say I never got your call, only because dude….your fucking scary as shit, even now you're trying to kill me with your glare…" His eyes narrowed. "Gaara, look if you want this_ 'marriage'_ to work out you have to at least act like you're in love with me!"

Terra shook her head with a tiny smile. "I'm not even married, and I'm already having problems."

"Then please, tell me what you suggest…to make this work?"

"Well first things, first, we need to get to know each other." She point back between them. "Because, this arguing ain't going to convince shit that we been married for who knows how long."

Gaara rolled his eyes crossing his arms tighter to his chest. "I already know you."

"Tsh no you don't, you know _about _me, the facts but you don't _know_ me!" She pointed to her chest.

"What's the difference…?" He mutters in disgust.

"…You're such a man…." She deadpanned. "You know facts, about me but you don't know what I do in my spear time behind closed doors." She challenged. "What books makes me cry, what are my tickle spots?"

He raised a brow at the latter part, making her roll her eyes. "Don't let your mind slip into the gutter, okay? Stay with me, I ask these questions because there aren't on paper that you can read, you have to get to know a person for the answers, answers you might need to know if we somehow need to be at a family a event." When Terra didn't receive a response but blank look instead, she sighs dropping her head.

"Gaara please cut the shit, I know I'm going to have to meet the family soon, why else would go as far as blackmailing someone into a fake marriage, to avoid getting hitch with another female, yes? But that's not going without meeting the family." She looked pointedly at him.

Gaara groans rubbing his face before rubbing his hands through his thick, looking mentally strained, which just made her throw her head back in laughter. "Jeez man it not that hard, it's just like we're dating but…sped up, just act like you would with a girlfriend." She shrugged reaching to snatching another fry, this time without being stopped; Terra hummed happily as she found her mother in Gaara's fries, watching him with a frown.

"Don't tell me…you have had a girlfriend right? Dated?" She asked pausing in her munching.

"No." This made Terra sit up straight in shock.

"NO?" she frowned, surely he was lying; she would never admit this out loud with him in hearing range but Gaara was _Gorgeous, _even with so many piercing Gaara was damn sexy!

"I fuck…"

"…" Ok it wasn't that she was shock, because, well she wasn't, it was just how he said it that made her jerk in surprise and silences; it was vulgar and out there. "Oh…well you must have to woo a girl, in order to get them to bed right?"

"No..." He mutters closing his eyes. "They just..." Shrug. "Come and find me…then we fuck…I move on…"

"W-well you must have some idea how couples act, don't act so shallow." She glared.

He shrugged again, not bothering to look her. "Argh, come on lets go." She scoots out the booth looking back to see the redhead hadn't even twitch! "Oi, come on! I want to show you something." She reached out wrapping her hands around his left bicep tugging him to her, or at least trying, but in doing so she notice the boy was packing on the muscles in his arm. _Mmm…Ack stop here there Missy, don't think naughty thoughts!_

"Must you fuckin' show me?" He hissed annoyed, his eye brow piercing falling down with his brow.

"Yes, I must fucking show you, now let's go!" She tugged again this time earning her a sigh as he let her tug him up. "Take me to a park." He looked back at her as they neared his bike. "Hey, I only have been in this country two days." She defends as she swung her leg around mounting the bike.

* * *

"Why the fuck, are we here?" Gaara asks staring down at the grass, before looking up glaring at her, he was sitting on the grass his arms resting on his up resin knees, while Terra sat sitting with the legs folded to the side next to her.

"Well if you look at the people around you, then maybe I can tell you." She bit out through clench teeth. _Gahh he's such a pain!_ "Now, then see that couple there?" She pointed to couple that was standing near a pink Cherry Blossom tree, the guy holding the girl as he looked down at her as they spoke sweetly to the other, pecking lips every now and a again.

"What do you think when you see that?" Terra asks sweeping her autumn hair away from her eyes.

The male next to her made a noise that sounded like he was getting strangled. "I don't get the fucking point to this."

"Answer the fucking question!"

"Bitch…"

"Shut it Fire crotch, or I'll make you shit razor blades!" She growled at him.

Gaara glared as he tried to fight the smirk that twitched at his lips so he turned back to the couple. "What do I think of it? It's sickening…"

_As expected_…" Ok, now how does it make you feel, seeing them?"

"Fuck…really? I just say it made me sick."

"No, you say you thought it was sickening not that it made you sick."

"What the fuck then?"

"It's not the same!"

"And this matters why?"

Terra raised her fists at him, as she growled deep in her throat wanting to beat his face in. "Argh you are so fucking difficult!" she huffed sitting back down taking at breath calming her nerves. Before getting up and dusting off before walking away.

"Oi, where the damn are you going now?" Gaara barked.

"Leaving, here I am trying to make this marriage work, and you refused to try, I'm tired of this, you pulled me from school, blackmail me…I don't know what to do anymore, I'm trying to save this but your making this hard you keep pushing me away!...and for the love of fuck I sound like I'm actually married." She sighs face palming. "I want a divorce!"

Rolling his eyes, Gaara looked away back at the couple. "Hatred."

"Excuse me?" she frowns looking up, to see him looking at the love birds, dropping back down to her knees like before, she stared at him. He felt hatred when he looks at couples? "You weren't hugged enough as a child were you?"

"…"

"Ok, ok geesh…." She held her hands up in defense. "Gaara, I do have to ask…what was your longest relationship?"

Terra was please to see that he actually seem to think about her question instant of shooting it down, it a retort. "9 hours." Ok that was short lived.

"…You're not kidding are you…?" She murmurs. He shook his head. "9 hours, fuck Gaara how the hell do you expect this fake marriage to work?" She hisses standing up, noticing him lose his calm face, that was almost hinting at true emotion, only for him to glare and harden his face again, _ok so he reacts to yelling worst then most folks…_

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You think I can't be a good husband?" He snapped back jumping to his feet.

"Fuck no you can't! You don't open yourself up to let me in, anything I say you have a problem with it! In order to make this," she pointed to herself then him. "We got to look like that." She pointed the couple as they walked out of the park still in each other arms.

"And in order to do that…we need a plan!"

* * *

OK so there you have it hehe, tell me what you think! Was it bad? Did it suck? please tell Meh!

Read, Rejoice, Review!


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: *sighs* Gaara is still not mine...

Hey is anyone having problems with your accounts tabs? Like the favorites tab or the Publishing tab? or any other ones? Cause i cant get into mine unless Im on another computer. If your having problems too let me know!

* * *

Ch. 4 The Plan

"So what do you suggest we do hmm?" Gaara asked as he laid back into the grass.

"We need to meet everyday after school; we have to do everything possible to make your family believe that we're married and to do that we gotta know our shit." Terra pointed to her palm. "That means if we so happen to get separated from the other our stories will match…Gaara? Gaara are you even paying attention!" She barked hitting his chest, seeing that he was trying to nod off.

"All this is pointless," He groans glaring at her as he rubbed his chest. "All you gotta do, is go in there smiles, nod and sit looking pretty. That's it!"

Crossing her arms, she tried not to groan and loose her shit. Did he really think it was going to be that easy! "Gaara…you know that you just lied to your family saying that you were married, just so you didn't have to marry some other chick…Your sister nearly blew her top when she found out. They are going to grill us to the bone, asking us the hard questions." She stood up and began to pace.

"What is my favorite color?" She continued.

"What? The hell that has to do with anything you just said?" Gaara glared, this shit was getting pointless, and damn confusing.

"Answer the fucking question."

"Wha…Fuck….I don't..Pink?" He growled.

"Wrong its teal." She hissed. "What's my favorite type food?"

Sighing Gaara sat up. "…Chinese"

"Wrong! It's Italian."

"Favorite fruit?"

"Apple."

"Wrong! It's Pineapples!"

"Damn, Ok I get it!" He snapped while grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her down to the ground.

"Argh. Stop manhandling me!" She grumbles fixing her shirt and pantie like gym shorts. "Their going to ask us, Where did we meet, How did we meet, where did he propose, how did he do it." She sighs. "You gotta know me like you know your own dick….sorry for the analogy…"

Gaara wiped his face trying to hide the smirk. This chick was weird and really fuckin annoying, but he gotta say he did pick the right girl.

* * *

Phase One: Getting to Know You.

**Step One**: **Be patient with yourself and the other person**. _Getting to know someone takes time._

"Ok...let's see ah, here's a good one!" Terra smiles pointing chewed up pen at the redhead. "Who is the person you admire the most?"

"No body, next question."

Twitch.

"Fine, what is your favorite type of exercise?"

"I hate exercising."

Just breathe.

"What did you want to be when you were still a kid?"She asked through clenched teeth.

"Why would I have wanted to be something, when I knew I had money that would never run out?"

Don't Kill HIM!

"What kind of activity do you love doing?"

"This is fucking stupid..."

"ANSWER THE DAMN FUCKING QUESTION!"

"I thought we were suppose to be patient with each other…If you keep hitting yourself like that, I'm not paying any hospital bill if you get a concussion."

**Step Two:** **Demonstrate a genuine interest in the person**. _Determine what is significant to that person and have conversations about that topic and spend time engaged in that activity. This will help the person open up to you more so that you can get to know them better._

"Oh, really? Wow so why do you like it?"

"What you mean why I like it?"

"I mean, what I mean, why do you like? How did you get to liking it?"

"Oh wait, so there now has to be a reason why I like things, I like it because I like it!"

"Aw damn Gaara don't start this!"

"No, I want to know!"

"Fuck Gaara why you gotta make this hard!"

"I'm not making shit hard, its you!"

"Ok, you know what I'm leaving, until you can figure out how to talk to me!"

"Wait this isn't done get back here!"

**Step Three: Spend time with the person**. _This way you will be able to observe the person in various situations._

"Gaara, why the shit, are you calling me at three in the morning?!"

"A date? At three in the fuckin morning! Take your ass to bed you damn creepy insomniac."

Click.

**Step Four**: **Observe the person.** _What a person does is more accurate than what they say. Study them and their lifestyle. Pay close attention to how they respond in a variety of circumstances. Are they active or sedentary? Notice what they eat, drink, wear and drive. Notice how and with whom they spend time. Who are their friends and associates? How do they interact with you and others? Notice their likes and dislikes._

"Ew, you eat like a pig…"

"So now I have to work on my table manner?"

"Aw fuck…"

…

"Lets go."

"NO, I don't wanna go I'm tired I'm staying here!"

"Get your ass up now"

"Fuck you fire crotch!"

"Why are you always at home? Get out of the damn house sometime!"

….

"Hold the shit…what are you wearing?

"What you mean what I'm wearing."

"Go take that shit off."

"What? Gaara I think I look nice! I don't have money like you do!"

"Take it off NOW!"

"FINE!"

…

"Your going to kill us slow down!"

"I'm only going 180!"

"Gaara! Watch out for the lady!"

"Why the fuck was she jaywalking!"

"Damnit Gaara the light was red!"

…

"No, no, we're not having this conversation again Gaara!"

"The Hell we are, why are you always, hanging out with him!"

"Kabuto is my FRIEND! F-R-I-E-N-D! Something I'm sure you don't have!"

**Step Five**: **Listen closely to what they say.** _How do they communicate and what do they talk about? Do they talk a lot about God, their children, their job, or social life? Do they speak well of others or are they a gossiper or criticizer? Do they complain or speak positively for "Out of the abundance of the heart the mouth speaks."(Luke 6:45)_

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Hahah and, and then Kabuto…he… Blah, Blah, Blah."

…

"Fuck you Gaara, your so Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah."

…

Blah? Blah? Blah?"

Blah, Blah, GARRA! Are you evening listening?"

"…No,.."

**Last Step:** **Accept your findings in reality**. _Getting to know someone means getting to know who they actually are not who you want them to be or how you want them to act._

"Tsh Amen to that shit…"

"Terra, Hurry the fuck up!"

"I will get there when I get there!"

* * *

Phase Two: How to make a Marriage work.

**Step One**: **Mutual respect**

_As unromantic as it sounds, this means never taking each other for granted or simply expecting certain things of each other without asking or having a discussion around roles. For example, how would you feel if your husband automatically expected you to know where his clean shirts were or assumed that all of the household chores were your domain and your domain only? A good relationship relies on teamwork and sharing responsibilities equally_ – not leaving one person in charge of everything. Having mutual respect means appreciating each other and showing that appreciation by saying thank you when your partner does something nice for you.

"Here…" Gaara shoved a small white box with a _teal_ ribbon in Terra's face.

"Wh-what's this?" She chuckles nervously.

"Just…just take it…"He mutters looking away from her, one hand shoved in his pocket while the other held the gift.

Taking the tiny box, she noted it was warm and cold at the same time, frowning she opens it and smiles, it was her favorite dessert. Hot Fudge Brownie with Vanilla ice crème. Since coming to Japan Terra notice it was hard trying this treat for some odd reason. _So, he was listening..._

"What's this for?"

"So I have to have a reason for getting you thing?" He mutters.

She didn't answer not wanting to fight, but she couldn't help but smile. Getting up she grabbed his large shoulder pulling him down to her and kissed his cheek. "Thank you…and there some cookies on the table…if you want some..."

As she walked away she hears a soft 'thanks' and couldn't help but do a little dance. _Score!_

**Step Two: Common Courtesy**

_It may seem overly simplistic but remembering to extend small common courtesies to your spouse such as calling or texting when you're going to be late, offering to make dinner when the other person is super-stressed, etc. will go a long way in making your marriage work. No one likes to feel underappreciated (or worse, not appreciated at all), so if you both make a point to show appreciation towards each other, it will be much easier to keep your relationship healthy and minimize potential resentment. Resentment often starts when one person feels they pull more weight than the other or that what they do goes unnoticed. Be nicer to each other to avoid this trap._

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap. "He's not going to come…I know he's not….no…I shouldn't have done this…" She mutters angrily to herself as she looked over the candle lit dinner she made. It was suppose to be their 'anniversary night' since they met on July 30th. So every 30th they have 'anniversary night' it's been nearly three months already.

"Beep, beep." Looking her at her phone she saw the words Gaara light up followed by. "I'm almost there..."

_Maybe there's hope for him yet_…Terra blushes lightly as she felt her heart jump when a car door slam shut. _Why am I so nerves? Its just Gaara!_

When the door open Gaara, was dripping wet with rain his hair sticking to his face as he held a white cake box. He glared at her before looking away a small pink hue going cross his face. "You didn't have cake last time…"

_Yes, we might just fool his family…_"Thank you…now go dry off the food already cold, and hurry I don't have long until Aunite and Uncle come back from date night!"

**Step Three: Compromise**

_This is probably the most important healthy marriage must-do on our list and something that should be taken very seriously. We all want to be right (it just feels good sometimes), but always needing to have the last word and turn every argument into a full-blown fight can really wear on the relationship. Compromise means coming to a mutually agreeable solution – something you can both live with. You may still think you're right and he's wrong, but it can often be better to try and merge your ideas until you hit on something that satisfies both of you, rather than one of you feeling slighted or angry._

"Gaara I really don't want to start this fight!"

"But you all went out last Thursday!"

"Are you mad because it Kabuto? I went out with the girls for three weeks straight and you don't even bat a lash Oh but one day with Kabuto you blow a fuse, Gaara he's my friend I been ignoring him to much, He's really sweet and I think you two will get along great if you stop glaring at him!"

"But you hang out with him more then the girls why?"

"I hang out more with Aya and Cho and it's been 5 weeks, yes that means five Thursdays ago, since I last seen Kabuto and no Gaara school don't count! My friends are missing me…"

"…"

"Argh…I'm going to be late for the movies…bye!" She snapped storming off.

"Only on the weekends."

"What?" she mutters, confused but understanding. "Fine, but that includes Friday night's too."

"Whatever…but Aya and Cho must be with you, Always!"

"Deal!"

"Fine, now get out my face….."

"Thanks Gaara!'

"Whatever!"

**Step Four: Acceptance**

_There are no two ways about it; you must accept the man you have married. There is slim to no chance that once you have him settled into a home with a garden and white picket fence that he will transform magically into the prince you've always wanted. A frog is a frog no matter how you dress him up, so if you want your marriage to work, acceptance is key. If you married him, you need to love him for whom he is now_ – not who you _hope_ he will become.

Terra tossed the magazine down groaning. She been trying for three months to turn Gaara into that loving man they had seen at the park, but for the love of shit she couldn't get that man to show affection! He did everything else, she can safely say that they know each other to the 'T' but getting him to open up and show emotion, to fucking cuddle, was like pulling teeth!

She looked over at the boy who looked dangerously like a man, thinking over the words again and again. _'A frog is a frog no matter how you dress him up'_ that part of Gaara wasn't going to change, he wasn't going to show open affection like that man at the park. The only thing she can get him to do is hold her hand or place a hand on her knee when they sit….maybe that's all they needed to pull this off…to make this look real maybe the key was to keep him the same!

Smiling she grabbed the magazine again walking over to him and popping him on the head. "Oi, stop dosing off, now let me hear it again, when did we met?"

"Argh, woman! We went over this!"

"I don't care! Now when did we met damn it!"

* * *

**Here are the articles I found the steps from. I take no credit!**

**www...sheknows...com.../love-and-sex/ articles/ 847065/ top-4-things-that-will-make-your-marriage-work**

www...wikihow... Get-to-Know-Someone-Better

Read, Rejoice, _**Review!**_


End file.
